


Promising Gift

by btamamura



Series: TomoRyu [3]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Tomohisa always buys gifts for those he loves, but this one comes with something extra, something only Ryuji can ever receive.





	Promising Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own B-PROJECT or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: My birthday is fast approaching, and while I do picture countdowns, I decided to make a slight change to the plans. I want to get my writing mojo back, so I decided to write a one-shot for the characters featured in the countdown image (which will be posted to my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter accounts along with links to these stories.
> 
> This is part of my TomoRyu series, so there is a slash warning as they are romantically involved. There might also be mild OOC despite my best efforts. Fingers crossed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

When you cherish someone, you want to always let them know. Some did it with words, others with gifts.

Kitakado Tomohisa used both, but he loved getting gifts for those who meant the most to him. It didn't have to be because it was their birthdays or for Christmas, it was merely a matter of seeing something he was sure those he loved would like and buying it, simple as that.

Of course, he did sometimes get carried away and would need to have his impulses reigned in by someone, usually his partner Korekuni Ryuji, but he simply couldn't help himself when it came to such matters.

It was why he was standing in the jewellery shop and observing a display with a thoughtful expression on his face. The prices on each item seemed like pocket change compared to what he could afford, but he knew Ryuji didn't really like him going above a certain price, so he had to remind himself not to go overboard with spending. 

"Hello, sir, how may I help you today?" a middle-aged woman asked as she approached him.

Tomohisa blinked out of his thoughts and turned to the woman. "Ah, good afternoon. I am merely browsing for now."

"Alright, sir, please don't hesitate to ask myself or any sales assistants if you require any assistance."

"Thank you." Tomohisa waited until she'd walked away to seek out another consumer before turning his attention back to the display, his eyes scanning for something that just screamed _I AM PERFECT_. He knew what he was after, but he wanted it to still be exact to suit his ideas.

He moved to the next display and his eyes fell on it. His eyes widened and he unconsciously leaned closer to the case. It was perfect, it was exactly what he was looking for. It even stayed in the budget Ryuji had set after realising there was no way for Tomohisa to ever stop making purchases of surprise gifts for loved ones. He knew it was exactly what he wanted to purchase, so he moved to find a sales assistant.

***

Ryuji heard the door to their apartment open and close. He rose from the sofa and moved to the genkan. "Welcome home, Tomo."

He paused in removing his shoes, looking to Ryuji and smiling fondly. "I'm home, Ryuji." He finished removing his shoes, then slid on his slippers before stepping further into the place he called home. He leaned down, meeting Ryuji's lips in a sweet kiss. "How was your day?" he asked as they broke the kiss.

"Not bad. Yuta was going to take me to that new sweet shop, but there was a sudden job for him and the rest of THRIVE so that ruled out that plan."

"That's a shame, I know you were looking forward to that. Did you decide to go anyway?"

"We promised to go together, so I just stayed home instead. It gave me time to think about costume designs."

"Oh? Well, I'm certain that no matter what you came up with, it will look amazing."

He blushed and looked away, murmuring his thanks. "H-How was your day? Did the shoot go alright?"

"Thankfully, everything ran smoothly so we were finished before we knew it."

"I look forward to seeing what they look like!"

"I'm certain you'll like them. And, since I had some extra time, I made a quick stop at the mall before coming home."

Ryuji sighed. He did love Tomohisa, but he knew what was coming next. "You went shopping?"

"At first, I was just browsing."

"You? Just browsing?" He smirked playfully. "I find that hard to believe." They started moving further into the apartment and sat on the sofa.

" _Eh?!_ But, I _can_ browse without buying something!" Tomohisa wasn't actually offended by Ryuji's remark, he knew the younger was merely teasing him and decided to play along.

"Oh? Then, what's that bag then?"

"Ah, guess I should've hid it better."

Ryuji waited for Tomohisa to sit down first, then sat across his lap. "Yes, you should've. Honestly..."

"I really did intend to just browse to kill time, but then I saw something that just screamed it was perfect for you." He saw Ryuji cock his eyebrow. "Well, I saw a display in the window of the jewellery store and couldn't stop considering how something like that would suit you." He handed him the bag. 

Ryuji sighed in fond exasperation before offering his thanks as he accepted the bag.

Tomohisa watched with apprehension as Ryuji pulled a small box out of the bag.

Ryuji cocked his head cutely as he wondered what could've been inside before opening the box. His eyes widened as he beheld a ring. It had a silver band and an embedded garnet, the colour matching his eyes under the lighting. "This is...this is beautiful. I don't normally wear rings except as costume accessories, but this...Tomo, I'll wear it whenever I can. I promise."

Tomohisa was relieved when he realised that meant Ryuji liked the ring. 

"Thanks, Tomo." He looked up at him.

"I'm glad. I'm really glad you like it because it's not just a ring."

"Hm?"

He offered his hand. "May I?"

Ryuji blinked once in confusion before handing Tomohisa the box. He watched curiously as Tomohisa removed the ring, then once requested, Ryuji offered his left hand. He blushed as he watched Tomohisa slide the ring onto his ring finger.

"This ring comes with my promise of devotion to you, my Ryuji. I pledge my heart and soul, my life and my love. You have everything of me for eternity, and I swear to never break my vow to you that you'll always be in my heart."

Ryuji's blush deepened when Tomohisa leaned down and kissed the ring. "T-Tomo...if this is just a recital of princely lines, you should know they won't work on me."

"No, I'm speaking from the heart. Do you believe me when I say I will always love you?"

He pulled his hand free, lifting both to Tomohisa's cheeks and smiled. "Like I could ever doubt that. Thanks, Tomo. Even though I haven't gotten you a ring or anything, I want you to know that I too pledge eternal love to you, as well as my everything."

Tomohisa beamed before capturing Ryuji's lips in a kiss.

***

The pair cuddled on the sofa for the rest of the afternoon, the silence only broken once. "So, Ryuji, should we let everyone know we're engaged?"

Ryuji knew Tomohisa was teasing, even if their feelings were sincere, so he lightly whapped him on the chest as a response.

Tomohisa chuckled sweetly before they fell into silence once more.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: There we go, the first of ten stories done. Hopefully it was satisfactory.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please remember you don't have to leave a comment, though those and kudos are always welcomed. No flames though please.
> 
> (Ten days to go!)


End file.
